Beacon Hills: The Silent Tales
by ragazzo
Summary: Ordinary lives of the supernatural youth of the Beacon Hills with new twists and romances. Scott x Liam focused.


**Chapter 1: The Massacre**

Where Scott comes back for a friend

Stiles seemed somewhat concerned for Scott's health after he woke up from his fake death and acted in a different manner towards people that really wanted to help. 'You've been through a lot, okay, but Scott, listen to me, that's not a good reason to act like..'

'Like what? Say it.', Scott responded putting on his clothes looking at a room full of worried people.

'Well, like.. . Impolite..douche?' Lydia chuckled silently while others rolled their eyes at Stiles.

'Please. Just let me out of here. I've seen some things in a coma that you wouldn't believe.'

'Are you 100% sure you are okay?', Stiles asked putting his hand on Scott's shoulder.

'Stiles. Please. Just let's go. Sorry for being rude. I just..lost some of myself in there..', Scott said with an empty look focused somewhere on the floor.

'What do you mean?', Lydia asked. 'Lost yourself..?'

'It's just that..I've been faced with things I don't think I could have predicted and I had to act in a way that would hurt people. It all felt so real. And logical. You know..thinking about it makes sense. Like only our human morals prevent us from dealing with things in the most efficient way.', he explained while others exchanged suspicious looks. Derek was there too, giving worried looks to the Argent dude.

'Deep shit.', Malia said. 'We gotta bail, someone will find out you're alive sooner than they should.' They all just packed their stuff and went leaving a hospital room empty, but Derek and Argent stayed after them.

'Not jumping to any conclusions, but do you think that's really Scott like we used to know him?', Derek asked.

'Maybe, maybe not.', responded Argent. Derek thought that wasn't a terrific answer. 'Experiences of pain and loss can alter our views on things in life, though. Or death. Scott could have a very realistic nightmare and that sort of thinking might have followed him here in the real life. But I wouldn't worry too much..for now.', Argent explained.

'Hmm. I hope you,'re right.', Derek said. They both left soon after.

Scott's evening missed the most action and the usual drama he and his friends used to endure every day of their teen lives. His mother made a nice dinner and he just decided to stay at home for the night and relax his mind a little bit. How unusual for him.

'So', his mom said. 'Why don't you bring that girl of yours?', she asked.

'Uh..here?'. Scott asked.

'Yeah. Invite her over for a dinner. I'd like to get to know her. I know all your other friends.'

'There just wasn't enough time for dinners.', he said. 'Maybe. We'll see.'

'Terrific.', she said. 'Are you alright, though? Stiles was worried.'

'He's always worried.', Scott chuckled.

'He has a good reason to be, I'd say.', Melissa responded.

'I'm alright, really. I just had bad dreams.'

'What kind of bad dreams?', she insisted. 'Honey, this is Teen Wolf. You know that something is up whenever you have a bad dream.'

Scott just said it was nothing and they had a nice dinner. In fact, he was uncomfortable explaining it all to her.

He couldn't stop thinking about killing Liam in his visions. Was that inevitable? He suddenly felt a strange chill in his back that followed through his arms and neck. _I won't be able to save everyone. _His protectiveness towards his friends was especially strong around the most vulnerable, like Stiles, Lydia and Liam. He personally felt responsible for bringing them into his world of terror. Liam was just an ordinary boy until he turned him. Will that now have consequences on their lives, must the boy suffer because of his mistake? But whenever he tried to think about Liam like a mistake he made by turning him, he knew he couldn't do anything else but leave him to die. He would do the same thing again. Liam is now a child of his darker side and he'll follow him on this side now and as long as they both live, for Scott is his maker and teacher. _Master and a padawan. I like this. If we only had lightsabers too._ He found himself overthinking the whole situation and feeling like Stiles. _Who am I kidding. I'll never figure that one out. He's the best._

Scott hoped for just one regular day at school as he and Stiles entered the hall seeing the rest of his pack waiting for them. Lydia seemed strangely distant lately and she completely dropped out of her older _clique_. Since Allison died, her only friends were Scott and the rest of the pack, which was strange because she never chose them but they ended up getting along somehow. Now she was often seen with a group of popular teenage girls just like her, carelessly spending her days in the most trivial manner. One time she bullied some girl and the other day she said 'yolo' in the biology class. Malia and Kira had some strange conversation about Malia's math issues, but when Kira spoke, Malia just shook her head not following any of it. 'I am not stupid!', she said. 'But what is that even for? I hate it.'

'Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?', Stiles asked and he slowly pushed Scott in side suggesting that he wants him alone for a moment. They walked and Stiles led him to school courtyard.

'What is it?', Scott asked him.

'Are you okay? Derek and Argent are worried.', Stiles said carefully trying not to sound worried himself. He knew that even their lives depended on Scott's effort to deal with their invisible enemies. 'You know that any visit to supernatural side brings up something even worse than before. What is next, zombies?'

'Yeah, no. I'm okay. Have you seen Liam? I haven't had a chance to talk to him lately.', Scott asked almost ignoring his question.

'L-Liam? No. I don't know. Don't you worry about Liam, you should take it aaall easy!', Stiles said as he pat Scott's shoulder. _He needs to stop doing that, it doesn't make him any more right._ 'You seem too preoccupied with that guy lately.'

'What, I do? No, no.', Scott said. 'I am just worried about him..he is so..I don't even know. He just needs my help I think.', he explained. 'Our help.'

'No', Stiles disagreed. 'Liam is fine, don't bother him too much. He needs some space after all that happened.'

Scott didn't say anything, they just went to their class.

When they saw Liam after school, Stiles loudly called him across the hallway and said 'Here's your boyfriend' to Scott, making him uncomfortable.

'A boyfriend?', Liam asked suspiciously raising one eyebrow. He was never in mood for Stiles' puns. Liam felt he was always judging him, unlike Scott he could rely on completely.

'Stiles, please.', Scott said nervous.

'Yeah, yes!', Stiles again sounded very elated. 'Liam, Scott dreams about you every night and he thinks you need him.'

Liam tried to say something, but he suddenly blushed and as if something was stuck in his throat.

'T-that's not true at all.', Scott said. 'Stiles is making things up. I certainly don't dream..about you.'

A couple of guys passing them by bursted out laughing out loud and one of them said 'What's that McCall, I didn't know you're into young jocks. Watch your boypussy, Liam!'

Liam stood there angry but also blushing in shame. 'I gotta go.', he said giving slightly angry looks to both Scott and Stiles and just left.

Scott was somewhere between smiling and being annoyed when he said to Stiles: 'Look! That's your doing.'

'My doing? I didn't do anything!', Stiles argued.

'Mhm.'

Lydia was sitting in the high school caffeteria eagerly discussing things with her new group of friends. There was this beautiful girl with them, Janice, that most regular high school guys would describe as 'hot' more than beautiful and sexy instead of pretty. 'So like basically, he's huge. We made out and he wanted to take it slow but I was like dude, what are you doing? So he like fucked me for like an hour, that was it.' Janice sipped a few drops of her juice. Lydia stopped listening to them just a while ago when something in her brain switched and she started staring at the table completely zoned out and looking really strange.

'Lydia, are you alright?', one of the girls said. _They did say she's a nutjob._

'They're here', said Lydia. Suddenly, a few ghastly shadow figures appeared in a broad daylight in the high school caffeteria and started massacring people in complete shock and panic. Loud screams across the high school spread quickly, people started running to the exit, but few of them were so lucky to actually escape. Most people gave up on the blocked exit and ran to the stairs, upstairs or in the high school basements. Lydia was terrified. She grabbed Janice that was overwhelmed by fear and couldn't even move. 'Listen to me. We have to go down to the basement. There is a place where we can hide. You can do it.' As they stood up and ran to the exit, one of the shadow-ninjas blocked their way right on the stairs. He made a quick swing of his sharp katana and separated the head of Janice from her body with the one quick stroke. As her head was falling down the stairs making a horrible sounds, her brain spilled out all around like her head was a barrel filled with the white liqud. _Didn't know she had a brain, _Lydia thought and felt shame quickly after. Years of supernatural terror make you develop dark sense of humor.

'Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!' What are they?, some guy said as he watched the massacre going on, but he was the first to fall soon after. Lydia, incapable of deciding where to run, found herself surrounded by the ninjas. In that moment, a pack of friendly wolves turned up to defend their friend. Scott, Malia and Derek fought them, but they weren't winning. It was only possible to distract them and run, they would come back every time, again and again.

'Scott, hold on.', Derek said when he saw him struggling to fight off two ninjas. Then he made a huge wolf-jump across the caffeteria and distracted them while Scott and Malia along with Lydia ran out of the school. Derek was fighting two ninjas, almost enjoying himself. 'Derek, it's enough. Leave with us. We have to go.', Scott said. Derek hesitantly agreed and the only thing they could do is run.

In front of the school on the parking lot, Stiles was waiting for them. 'Go, go.' He turned up the car and everybody was in except Scott. 'Get in!', Stiles said to him.

'Liam.', Scott replied. 'He's still in there. I didn't see him come out. You guys go.' He ran back to the school like hell going to save his friend. But Derek wasn't going to leave him alone.

'You have to keep yourself safe, they will come immidiately after. I will go with Scott.', he said to Stiles.

School was now almost completely emptied out, yet Scott and Derek heard some screams every once in a while and those were of the people dying or about to die. Truly disgustng stench of murder spread all around the school and caffeteria was the worst. _I will never eat here again. _It was a real struggle to walk the school hallways and not step on the brains, heads and various body parts. What a surreal imagery and they were living it. There was blood on the every square inch of the school. Scott felt uneasy and terrified, like he was on the set of _The Shining's _hallway scene, but neither him nor Derek discussed anything. This was a total disaster and nobody, no matter how experienced in killing or seeing humans killed could feel anything but terror and sadness. So many young lives are wasted and who will be held accountable by the world? Which unseen terrorist or a maniac? What will they say on the news? There were no police cars on their way, no sirens. Scott wondered what happened. Perhaps ninjas attacked the station first. Poor Stiles' dad. Maybe even the hospital..

'Liam!', Scott shouted. No reply. Nobody came and nothing was heard in response. Will they see his body on the floor like the bodies of many others, lying down there cold and bleeding out, with his eyes staring emptily at the ceiling? Were his last thoughts about fear? Or hope, that Scott and the rest of the pack come and save his life? He is so young. He'd probably fight until the end, even so. Scott knew that he would and he felt okay about it. He would too.

'We should separate.', Derek finally said. 'I will check the classrooms. You go to the gym and the locker room.' Scott agreed. Not the best idea, although brave. One wolf fighting a few of them for a longer period of time is equal to suicide. Two of them still stood a chance. Derek was always a little bit suicidal though. He even looks a bit sad and depressed too often. Scott thought that Derek must have been emo kid in the high school. Or something like that. Did he ever wrote poetry? If they survive and beat the ninjas and whoever is in their way, they should throw a party for Derek to cheer him up.

Scott walked quietly and his heart was racing fast in his chest. It was a hot spring day and he felt he was sweating a lot. Smell of bodies decomposing didn't help neither. ._..let slip the dogs of war, that this foul deed shall smell above the earth, with carrion men groaning for burial. _Liam where are you. 'Liam!' He walked into the locker room. Liam was lying on the floor._ Unconscious, but not dead. Don't be dead, little dude._

He quickly approached his body dressed in the lacrosse team uniform and checked his pulse, like Melissa taught him to. _He's not human, dumbass._ But Liam did seem very human to Scott, very fragile. Everything about him was kind, human, compassionate..and not animalistic, angry or wolf-like. Scott touched his still warm skin with his hand and ran his hand to his neck to check the pulse there. He was alive. He had no wounds on his body. Scott felt a tiny Liam's breath on his cheek and quickly moved away, even hoping Liam won't see him so close to him, checking his breathing. Then he felt like blood was rushing into his cheeks more than usual. He felt shame for thinking about himself when his friend was in a bad condition or maybe even dying. But he looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. He picked him up easily and he could carry him without a lot of effort. _I got you now. _


End file.
